


One last act

by Goatmom Toriel (MissTK)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Enjoy the pain, Hurt/Comfort, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTK/pseuds/Goatmom%20Toriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one wants to think about how short humans can live compared to monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One last act

It was something no one wanted to think about, humans aging and dying long before monsters would. The thought was always pushed aside whenever Frisk came around, but in the back of everyone's minds, they knew.

It seemed like only a week ago, Frisk was getting ready to go to college. Days later, they were graduating. And just hours ago, they found grey strands in their long brown hair. Sans' personality shifted, Toriel and Asgore began re-reading old books, trying to find a way to reverse the process. Magic can only do so much before causing problems.

Sans walked over to Frisk, who sat in a rocking chair, knitting something while Flowey, in a flower pot, looked out the window. Frisk looked over at Sans and gave him a big smile. Sans gave them an uneasy smile.

“Hey, Frisk. Whatcha making?” Frisk held up the needles, showing him a nearly complete sweater.

“It's almost done,” they said softly, “Did you need another one, Dunkle Sans?”

“Nah. The last one you made me is still in good shape.” By that Sans meant he never wore it, not wanting it to get any wear or tear. He began to wonder why Frisk didn't reset everything so they wouldn't age.

“Sans?” Frisk asked, looking at him, “Did you hear me?” He blinked out of his thoughts and laughed a bit.

“Guess I didn't. What was that?”

“I said I don't want to throw away your happy ending.” Sans stared at Frisk, feeling tears starting to build in his eyes.

“I know I could go back to being a little kid, but I don't want to take away this happy ending from you or the others.”

“You should reset, Frisk,” Flowey said bitterly, “When you die, they'll forget about you anyway.” Frisk looked over at the flower before reaching for a small spray bottle and spraying his face, making him hiss.

“I made a promise to never reset after we got to the surface, Flowey and I plan to keep it.”

“Stop spraying me like I'm a cat!”

“Behave and I will.” Sans couldn't help but laugh at the two. He knew Frisk lived a full life and they were happy, so why be selfish and ask them to go back when they didn't want to?

 

It was a quiet evening when Flowey started to notice something odd with Frisk. They were not as talkative and their knitting slowed down to a snail's pace. Even the slice of snail pie Toriel gave them sat barely touched. Deep down, everyone felt that this was it, but no one had the heart to see Frisk go.

“Why don't you reset and save yourself?” Flowey asked softly, looking at the human who just smiled back.

“Like I told Sans-”

“Is that really what _you_ want? To die after all this time?! Don't you know how valuable you are alive to every-” He stopped when he saw something floating out the corner of his eyes. He turned and saw Frisk's soul in their hands.

“W-What are you doing?” Frisk smiled and held it out to Flowey.

“Giving this to you...”

“I don't want it!”

“Please, Asriel.”

“Don't call me that!” Flowey glared before seeing Frisk's hands starting to shake a bit. He sighed, “You really are an idiot, Frisk. What do you plan to get out of letting me have it?”

“I just want mom and dad to be happy when I go,” they spoke softly, “Even if it means them having their son back. I do not want my soul to shatter and disappear. No one else is willing to take it, so please-”

“I don't want to take it. I don't want to be… him again if it means you're not here.” Frisk began to cough, causing Flowey to reach out with a vine to pat their back. The locket around their neck shining in the soft light in the room.

“I-I don't have much time left, Flowey. Please...” They looked at the flower before speaking again.

“...Take care of my mom and dad for me.” He saw the tears in their eyes before sighing, taking the soul within his vines.

“I will, Frisk...” A bright light filled the room, getting the attention of everyone in the house. By the time Toriel and the others got to Frisk's room, they were greeted by a goat monster crying on his knees, holding Frisk's body in his arms.

“...I promise, Frisk.”


End file.
